(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an expansion device, and more particularly to an expansion device for personal computers to provide easy and convenient connection.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Expansion cards have become indispensable components of computers, especially portable computers, since they help expand the functions and capacity of computers.
There are different types of expansion cards of different functions. In recent years, they have been standardized globally, and there are the so-called PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) cards, such as the widely used memory cards, fax/modem cards, LAN cards, etc.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrates a conventional expansion device used in a notebook computer. The notebook computer has a slot 10 formed in a lateral side thereof. A PCMCIA card 40, such as a fax/modem card, is provided with a plurality of pin holes at an outer side thereof for receiving a plurality of contact pins of a plug 30 which is connected to a jack 20. The PCMCIA card 40 is inserted into an expansion frame 50 pre-disposed inside the notebook computer. An RJ-11 plug 60 commonly used in telephone sets is plugged into the jack 20 to accomplish the connection. Such an arrangement is evidently complicated and troublesome.
A major reason why such a complicated arrangement is commonly adopted in the art is due to the fact that the height of the RJ11 plug 60 is greater than that of the expansion card, i.e., the PCMCIA card 40, so that the RJ11 plug 60 cannot be directly connected thereto and has to be indirectly connected thereto via the jack 20 of an adapter. Such an arrangement may easily result in poor connection. Besides, carrying a separate adapter is very inconvenient.